User talk:Kai-V
Hello Kai-V, I understand that you and everyone else at the WBO Organization are heavily dissapointed that we (Beyblade Wiki) have been copying their descriptions on Beyblades. We apologize for this and hope to be of your aquaintence. I will use all the power I can to stop this. We do not want to get shut down nor do we want to copy other websites information. All I ask for is an apology and I hope we can all get through this. By the way would it be okay if the WBO contains information on Beyblades and we put it on this Wiki. For example, there is a new Beyblade or item annoucned, or a picture, may we ask permission to use it on Beyblade Wiki? Thank you. It's the Blader's Spirit! 17:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) This is a weird discussion method. I would prefer if you contacted me by email or on the World Beyblade Organization. As long as the same situation never happens again, especially done by the administrators of this wikia, and that you do ask permission to me beforehand and respect our decision, then things should be OK in the future. Thank you for your understanding and may I please have your e-mail so I can contact you if we could use Beyblade news the WBO contains? Also would you like to be an affiliate of Beyblade Wiki? It's the Blader's Spirit! 19:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S: To talk back to me, go to my talk page here and leave a message. Ah... sorry, but no... I said sorry because I and OTHERS copied the stuff, i wasn't the only one. P.D.: Please, sign on the talk pages. 23:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) apologize i am also thier to stop this.Ginga Hagane 4 12:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey, Kai-V, i just got an idea: Move this wiki to the BeyWiki! I mean, for more content and that... 13:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey i know you deleted the page Storm Pegasis but did you even read it, all the words are different. HazeShot 16:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Destroying this wiki's page Kai-V, why would someone with such honor as to be a true blader destroy pages like that? You think that we would want that? Please stop. I wanted to look on the einstein MS page, but you deleted it for no reason. Do not try to shut down our wiki. I've got a custom pokemon Arwing! Dolphin8 13:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You have no honour yourself then. The page was stolen from us. If you want to read it, go on Beywiki. We have copyrights over the work our members do for our site. You say I have no honor? I didn't steal your wiki's pages? And why should I use it, if you guys are trying to shut this wiki down. I prefer this wiki because of it's wider range of information. Plus, I use wikia for almost all of my stuff. Besides, why should I use a wiki just tries to destroy the competition? I've got a custom pokemon Arwing! Dolphin8 17:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Besides, the internet is about the free share of ideas, you can't claim copy wright! In fact, the WBO bladers gathered the information, they do not own it. Therefore, you have no right to claim copy wright! Let it rip, Cyber Aquario! Dolphin8 22:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Meeting Just a reminder about the Admin Meeting. It's on Saturday 3rd September at 12:00pm PST (Midday). All Admins are expected to be there, if there is a problem, Talk to me or DranzerX13. And yes, this is a auto-message from my bot :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC)